


tell me we'll never get used to it

by warmestbloggerever



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Seasonal Affective Disorder, mention of suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmestbloggerever/pseuds/warmestbloggerever
Summary: Some days are easier — better — than others. They have a gentle beginning and, for once, we're happy about being alive.This is one of these mornings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 is "hot chocolate/hot drinks".
> 
> Title is from Richard Siken's poem "Scheherazade".

When it felt like they were stuck in the same place, like they would never reach an ideal point, Will had to remember how far they’d come. Had to remember that he once almost broke his own rule and lost hope, but that it wasn’t like that anymore. Had to remember that now he didn’t need to hide the weapons somewhere Nico wouldn’t find. Had to remember that now they _were_ stable and as predictable as they could get, and not two aimless people who never thought they would progress.

They _had_  made progress.

They were _better_.

Now they were enjoying a good morning, regarding Nico’s happiness. They weren’t as rare as they used to be, once, even though they obviously got less frequent since it got colder and leaves started falling, leaving trees naked and turning everything into a copper tone. The ratio of good and bad, Will thought, was almost equal — one morning of laughter and desires to one morning of an antidepressant dissolving under Nico’s tongue.

“I’m making hot chocolate.” His boyfriend said first thing in the morning, right after Will had woken him up.

“Good morning to you too.” He smiled. “Are you planning on eating anything or…”

Nico waved him off.

“Maybe some biscuits.”

And so the two of them went down the stairs in mismatched socks, heading for their narrow kitchen — their heavy blanket around Nico because it was “too fucking cold today”. In a pan, he put much more milk than was necessary for two mugs only.

“Isn’t that too much milk?” Will asked, trying to sound distracted and not judge-y at all.

Nico shrugged, not looking at him as he got the cocoa mix in the drawer.

“Someone might want more.” Will knew Nico was talking about himself, so he dropped the subject.

As Nico mixed the ingredients together, vapor starting to leave the pan after a few minutes, the blanket kept trying to slide off the boy’s shoulders. He grunted and held it with one hand, but that significantly slowed down his work on the beverage. Finally, he gave up and the blanket fell on the floor without a sound. He pretended not to notice.

“I can warm you up.” Will said and rushed to get behind Nico, getting the blanket and wrapping it around the smaller boy before enveloping his waist and moving his hands up and down his torso. He rested his head on top of his boyfriend’s and heard his low giggle.

“Sap.” Nico said, his voice only slightly higher than a whisper. “Get the mugs.”

Will kissed the top of that dark, tangled mess of a hair before getting their two favorite mugs in the drawer, setting them down in the sink. Nico turned off the stove and filled their cups carefully, so as not to waste any drop of the drink.

“There.” He said, satisfied, as he put the pan down. “Is there a better way to start the morning?”

Will didn’t think so, no.

They decided to drink the beverages on the couch, taking the blanket with them and covering their legs with it – it was still warm from their body temperature, making it a small paradise.

They both burned their tongues with the hot chocolate, of course, but the feeling of it making a path of warmth as they swallowed it was worth it, and they laughed about it.

Good mornings were not common, but that wasn’t why Will appreciated them, not really.

It was because he was free to delight his eyes with the sight of Nico laughing at things that weren’t even that funny. It was the sound of his voice when he spoke too fast, so big was his excitement and his need to share it with him. It was the way Nico saw the fact of his life as an endless opportunity to do anything he wanted, and not as a curse. It was Nico’s happiness in itself. Good mornings existed to be appreciated.

Nowadays they didn’t say ‘I love you’ a lot — partly because they both saw actions as a good way to say important things, and partly because it was already known. They said ‘I love you’ in everything they did.

“Want me to get you more of that?” Will broke the silence once Nico had finished his drink and was tapping the mug handle repeatedly.

“If you insist.” Nico gave him the mug, the corners of his mouth threatening to lift into a smile. Will stuck out his tongue at him before he got up to do it.

There was no better way to start the day.


End file.
